Vehicles
Introduction "Many vehicles behave quite differently compared to BF2 and require more advanced knowledge to use. Since they also have very long spawn times (up to 20 minutes) it is vital to know how to keep them from harm." In Project Reality each faction has its own set of vehicles and they're side-locked, meaning you can't steal enemy IFVs, aircrafts, boats, cars, etc. This is done to reflect the difficulties one would face unlocking and operating a enemy vehicle in real life, as well as forcing players to use the assets they're given to enhance immersion and to maintain balance. The vehicles in this game are devided as follow: *MBT, Main Battle Tanks; *IFV, Infantry fighintg vehicle; *APC, Armored Personal Carrier; *Jeeps *Trucks; *Jets; *Attack Helicopter; *Transport Helicopter; All these vehicles, except jeeps, trucks and boats require a specialized kit to be operated. In case of air vehicles you will need a pilot kit, for ground vehicles you'll need a crewman kit. List of Vehicles by Category Main Battle Tanks (MBT) *M1A1 Abrams *M1A2 Abrams *Leopard 2A6 *Challenger 2 *T-90 *T-72 *T-62 *Merkava *Type 98 *AMX-56 *M4 Sherman *Panzer III *Panzer IV Tank Destroyers *HMMWV TOW 2 * M26 Pershing *Stug III *9P149 "Shturm-S" Infantry Fighting Vehicles *M2 Bradley *BMP-1 (BWP-1) *Type 86/WZ-501A (BMP-1) BMP-1 *BMP-2 *BMP-2M *BMP-3 *FV101 Scorpion CVR(T) *FV107 Scimitar *FV510 Warrior *Puma *WZ551 *VBCI *Stryker *AMX-10P *LAV-25 *LAV-III *M113 ACAV *MT-LB6MA Armored Personal Carrier *AAVP-7A1 *BTR-60 *BTR-80 * BTR-80/A *M113 *MT-LB *MT-LBVM *Namer * VBCI *VAB Anti-Air Vehicles *9K22 Tunguska *M1097 "Avenger" *9A34 (SA-13 Gopher) *BRDM-2 SAM (SA-9 Gaskin) *Type 95 SPAAA *Alvis Stormer * ZSU-23-4 Shilka *ZSU-57 *M163 VADS Civilian Cars *Civilian Car (Civilian OR Explosive) *Semi-Trailer Truck "Big Red" (Civilian OR Explosive) *Dump Truck "Gary" (Civilian OR Explosive) *Zastava 900 AK (AKA: Fiat 900T) (Transport or Logistics) Jeeps&Scout Cars *Willys MB *M15A2 *Kübelwagen *HMMWV *Land Rover *Panther *Volkswagen Type 2 (Hippie Van/Bus) *UAZ-469 *GAZ Tigr-M *G-Wagen *FAV Buggy *BRDM-2 *Dirtbike *VN3 *VBL *M2HB Techical *DShKM Technical *SPG-9 Technical Trucks & Logistics *M35 *Ural-4320 *MAN *GBC 180 *Ammo Technical *ZIS-5 *M548A1 *M113 Logistics Watercraft *PBR Mk II * PKM Sampan * RHIB (M240B) *RHIB (M60) * RHIB (PKP Pecheneg) Jets *F-18/CF-18 *A-10 Thunderbolt *Su-25 Frogfoot *F-16C *MiG-29 *Q5 Fantan *A1H Skyraider *A4 Skyhawk *Dagger(Nesher) *Mirage III *J-10 *Su-30 *Su-27 *Su-39 *F-15 *Mirage 2000 * MiG-21 Fishbed *Rafale *Eurofighter *Harrier *Harrier GR3 *Sea Harrier *Tornado Attack Helicopters *AH-64D Apache Longbow *AH-1Z Cobra * AH-6 Little Bird *Eurocopter Tiger HAP * UH-1Y Close Air Support Huey *WZ-10 *Mi-28 "Havoc" *Mi-24 "Hind" Transport Helicopter *Heavy **Chinook **Zhi-8KA **MV-22 Osprey *Medium **Mi-17 **Mi-8 "Hip" **HC3 **HU.5 **UH-60 **H-34 *Light *UH-1H Huey **Zhi-9B **Zhi-8KA **Z-9WA **AS 565MB Panther **Gazelle **SA 341H (Gazelle) **Eurocopter EC635 **AH-7 Lynx **UH-1D Huey **UH-1N Huey **UH-1C/E Huey **UH-1D Medievac Huey ** UH-6 Little Bird List of Vehicles by Faction United States Marine Corps *M1A1 Abrams *AAVP-7A1 *LAV-25 *HMMWV *M35 *AH-1Z Cobra *MV-22 Osprey *UH-1D Huey *UH-1N Huey *UH-1C/E Huey *UH-1D Medievac Huey *AV-8B Harrier II *RHIB (M240B) United States Army *M1A2 Abrams *M2 Bradley *Styker *HMMWV Avenger * HMMWV TOW 2 *HMMWV *M35 *UH-60 Blackhawk *SOAR UH-60 Blackhawk *Chinook *F-18 *A-10 Thunderbolt *F-16C *Apache Longbow *RHIB (M240B) *F-15E Strike Eagle Britain *Challenger 2 *FV107 Scimitar *FV510 Warrior *Alvis Stormer *Land Rover *Panther *MAN *Eurofighter *Harrier *Tornado *Apache Longbow *Chinook *Merlin HC3 *AH-7 Lynx Canada *Leopard 2A6M CAN *LAV-III *Coyote *G-Wagen *M35 *CF-18 *Chinook *UH-1N Germany *Leopard 2A6 *Puma *G-Wagen *MAN *Eurocopter Tiger HAP *Eurofighter *Tornado *UH-1H China *Type 98 *Type 86 *WZ551 *WZ550 *VN3 *FAV Buggy *UAZ-469 *Ural-4320 *Type 95 SPAAA *Mi-17 * VN-3 *Zhi-8KA *Zhi-9B *Z-9WA *Z10 *Q5 Fantan *J10 *Su-30 Russia *T-90 *BMP-3 *BTR-60 *BTR-80 *MT-LB *9K22 Tunguska *UAZ-469 *Ural-4320 *GAZ Tigr-M *Mi-28 "Havok" *Mi-24P Hind-F *Mi-24V Hind-E *Su-25 Frogfoot *Su-27 *Su-34 *Su-39 *Mi-8 "Hip" France *AMX-56 *AMX-10P *VAB *VBL *VBCI *GBC 180 *Chinook *AS 565MB Panther *Europcopter Tiger *Mirage 2000 *Rafale Israel *Merkava *Namer *M113 *M113 Logistics *HMMWV *M35 *Apache Longbow *F16 *UH-60 Blackhawk Middle East Coalition *T-72 *BMP-2M *BMP-3 *FV101 Scorpion CVR(T) *BTR-60 *MT-LB *BRDM-2 *SA-13 Gopher (MT-LB) *SA-9 Gaskin (BRDM-2) *UAZ-469 *Ural-4320 *Eurocopter EC635 *Mi-28 "Havok" *SA 341H (Gazelle) *MiG-29 *Su-25 *Mi-17 Militia *T-62 *BMP-1 *BRDM-2 *UAZ-469 *M2HB Technical *DShK Technical *SPG-9 Technical *Ammo Technical *Rocket Technical *Ural-4320 *Dirtbike African Resistance Fighters *M2HB Technical *DShKM Technical *SPG-9 Technical *Ammo Technical *Civilian Car *Dirtbike *BRDM-2 *T-54 Taliban *Ammo Technical *DShKM Technical *SPG-9 Technical *Civilian Car *Bomb Car *"Gary" (Suicide Bomb Truck) *Zastava Van Insurgents *Ammo Technical *"Gary" (suicide bomb truck) *"Big Red" (suicide bomb truck) *Civilian car *M2HB Technical *DShK Technical *SPG-9 technical *Ammo Technical *Rocket Technical *Bomb car (suicide vehicle) *Dirtbike *Fake Gary (without explosives) *Fake Big red (without explosives) *Zastava Van Hamas *Dirtbike *Civilian Car *Bomb Car *Ammo Pickup Truck *DShKM Pickup Truck *SPG-9 Pickup Truck British Armed Forces (1980) *FV101 Scorpion CVR(T) *RHIB *Land Rover *Gazelle *Wessex *Harrier *Harrier GR3 *Sea Harrier Argentina(1980) *M35 *Volkswagen Type 2 (Hippie Van) *UH-1H *A1H Skyraider *A4 Skyhawk *Dagger(Nesher) *Mirage III United States Army(1940) *M4 Sherman *M26 Pershing *Willys MB *.30cal Willys MB *M35 Wehrmacht(1940) *Kübelwagen *Sd.Kfz.251 *Opel Blitz *Panzer 3 *Panzer 4 *Stug III North Vietnamese Army *ZSU-57 *BTR-60 *UAZ-469 *UAZ-469 w/DShKM *T-34 *ZIS-5 (Logistics) *Mi-8 *PT-76 United States Marine Corps(Vietnam) *M113 *M113 w/ M163 *M113 ACAV *M151A2 (Jeep) *M48A1 *M548A1 (Logistics) *M67 "Zippo" *UH-1C CAS *UH-1C Transport *A1H Skyraider *H-34 *UH-1D *UH-1D Medevac *Patrol Craft Fast (Swiftboat) United States Army(Vietnam) *M113 *M113 w/ M163 *M113 ACAV *M151A2 (Jeep) *M48A1 *M548A1 (Logistics) *M67 "Zippo" *UH-1C CAS *UH-1C Transport *A1H Skyraider *H-34 *UH-1D *UH-1D Medevac *PBR Mk II Category:Vehicles